Naruto: Birth of The Maelstrom Mar
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: Discontinued up for Adoption


**Okay guys, this story is a promise to a friend of mine so credit is due to _Gallantmon228_ for this idea. Now I'm gonna warn you all if you haven't played the games _Jak & Daxter_ along with _Jak II_, _Jak III_ and _Jak X: Combat Racing_ then this will be confusing at first so I would suggest go looking up the game series wiki site.**

**Anyway those that have played the games rejoice for now thanks to Gallantmon228's idea we have a Naruto x Jak & Daxter crossover. Now I wanna express a few things.**

**One is that Naruto will be Dark, hates Konoha with a passion, has a smart intellect for the practical things while he's a damned genius on the battlefield. And of course like always he's Godlike! Now naruto will NOT be allied to any village so sorry guys XD**

**Also the pairing for this story is as you expect a Harem of the following: Naruto x Kushina x Yoko (Fem Kyuubi) x Mei Terumi x Miya x Erza and others pending.**

**Now the time has been upped so the standard age to graduate for shinobi is 16 and naruto is a 2 year's older then those of the canon generation thus making him 18 year's old.**

**I want to Thank _dracohalo117_ for being the Beta for this prologue so props to my friend and fellow author**

**HUZZAH! **

**Anyway I think that's all for now so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Jak and Daxter game Series or any other anime's used in this story**

**Naruto: Birth of The Maelstrom Mar**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

In a village known as Konohagakure no Sato, the fabled Strongest Shinobi village in all of the Great Elemental Nations. A village that has stood against the test of time and war, three war's to be exact and even then they still stood on. With each war, they survived and thrived getting stronger and a more famous reputation each time they came out victorious. This village has even despite the multiple deaths of countless shinobi and civilians and its Yondaime Hokage survived through a rageful rampage of a _bijuu_ attacking them.

Legendary shinobi were born from this very village, shinobi that have fought in war's armies even _Bijuu_ and have either won or died fighting for what they believed in. There are so many Legendary shinobi born from this very village that only a few could be named from that long list.

There names were; _Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze __Minato, Hatake Sakumo_. And that is but a few of the long list of shinobi that have come from this very village that have become Legends.

Of course Konohagakure unlike it portrayed as the Peace loving village it is, the one that would do any and all things to have a peaceful rule and could possibly do no wrong...

Was all but a _lie..._

For in this peaceful village that looked almost serene on the outside was filled with nothing more then hateful villagers and discriminate shinobi. Arrogance _reaked_ from the very village as it flaunt it's title and power of how it's survived for so very long. All the clan's were either arrogant in their believe of being invulnerable to the word _loss._

Hell in a display of these _peaceful loving_ villagers we could find a group of them armed to the teeth rageful expressions clear as day on there faces. It seemed they were chasing something with clear intent to kill whatever it was. Torches, to pitchforks and to even kitchen utensils could be seen waving in there arms. Hell some _shinobi_ could be seen within this crowd some genin, to chunin to even jounin.

Yeah these were _definitely_ peaceful villagers...

What they were chasing though was what truly showed how much these villagers and the complete majority of the civilian populace of Konoha and its shinobi of what they truly are and that's rampaging savages of the highest degree. For what they was chasing through the dense forestry of Konohagakure was nothing more then a _child._

A child by the age of 5 to be exact, he stood only 3'8, as he ran away from the mob of angry enraged villagers could be seen with a skin tone of a natural tan. He had surprisingly golden spiky hair which spiked in all directions, upon his cheeks were 6 whisker like marks that which made him look like a fox of some sort. But the most striking thing about this child that was somehow able to run from adults both civilian _and_ shinobi was the child's eyes.

They were two twin pools of a liquid sapphire that could in one glance put you in a state of pure _shock_ before falling to your knees in complete _despair_ at seeing such cold empty eyes. Or if you didn't know who he was find his eyes quite the exotic sight, for they would sometimes be mistaken as pure gems of sapphiric azure.

Now one would wonder why a child had such cold looking eyes well if you knew exactly who this child was then you'd have the basic understanding of why he had such a cold gaze in those two pools of azure. This child that was clearly being hunted down like an animal was none other then _Uzumaki Naruto_, and from what he already knows the _Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko_.

Now how would this child know of what he is you may ask? That's simple, 2 year's ago he met the kyuubi after going unconscious after a beating thus making him go into his mindscape. There he met the _beast_ as humanity proclaims them to be and to the demon's surprise Naruto wasn't fazed in the least at its terrifying image. If anything he didn't care for it as the child just continued to gaze at the Kyuubi with his cold empty sapphire eyes staring into the crimson blood slitted ones of the giant demonic Kitsune.

The bijuu was surprised to see its container was staring back at it without flinching, an unwavering will without a hint of fear made the demon curious as to what made its container into how he was. So delving into its memories the giant kitsune saw everything from Naruto's life.

And what it saw was completely shocking yet made the bijuu growl in utter _disgust_; its container had been _lied_ to and _betrayed_ since its birth. Naruto's supposed _Godparents_ had left him to the wolfs favoring there own devices, the child's father sealing it into him branding him as a self-proclaimed a _hero_ when it reality treated worse then trash as the child's mother was reported to have _'died'_ during childbirth.

Which was a lie, for she to where she explained to him that she never died but was taken in by a man named by Danzo when she was put into a coma by a poison made from a special blend of paralyzing poisons induced into her I.V bag by the order of Hiruzen so she wouldn't be there to protect Naruto.

That was when Kyuubi truly saw Naruto's cold impassive face crack before forming into a _Cold Fury_ that which couldn't be extinguished. It still remembers the promise Naruto made to himself when he heard this.

_'I will save her...she may not be the mother she would have been...but she at least deserves a life from all this...when I get stronger...she will be rescued...this I **swear**'_

The lies from the old man also known as Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage; the man had by all rights betrayed Naruto's parents, told Konoha of his status like a complete fool and was always _late_ from saving Naruto from the beatings and practical torture he gained from both the villagers and shinobi.

Kyuubi watched the inhumane torture Naruto gained from the villagers and shinobi alike the things that the giant bijuu saw made even it a demonic entity of such malice it could saturate the very air itself bite back the disgusting _bile_ rising from within its throat from what it saw. Everything Naruto suffered from made Kyuubi know exactly why Naruto became how he is.

For the poor child from the age of a newborn suffered a fate worse then death; being fed just enough to keep him alive, abused by the patrons from the orphanage, kept up at the age of 2 in the old rickety attic with not a bed to sleep on nor a blanket to cover himself from the harsh winter's and stormy nights. The food he was fed at this age was downright rotten from the moldy bread to the 3 month old milk. He was kept sick endlessly on those days but it kept him _alive_ that was all they cared for just to keep him alive due to the orders of Sarutobi himself.

Even then it got worse by the age of 3 when he was kicked out of the orphanage and left on the streets with no roof over his head. Left there alone with no food or water made naruto become even more cold then before. He a child of only 3 years of age had to learn to live on his own, steal food to live, search garbage bins and trash bags for any kind of food.

Yet without the home of the orphanage naruto was left alone; the bigot, hateful villagers and shinobi alike who had lost someone in the attack from Kyuubi. Thus they finally released there anger upon him venting it out in ways that showed how much of a monster they are underneath that wretched disguise of flesh they call humanity.

The giant beast watched as the little child was beaten by villagers and shinobi alike as they spit on his bloody broken form after they were done. They stabbed him with anything they could use from sticks to kunai. He was used as horribly enough _target practice_ by the shinobi with whatever they wanted whether that be fists and kicks, kunai to shuriken to even jutsu's. They even _burned_ the child at a kami forbidden wooden cross of all things! Eviscerating his flesh and burning him; he was only saved by the strength of his unbreakable will to live and of the bijuu's automatic healing.

Truly the things the bijuu saw made sense as to why naruto was the way he was and in a way respected the child, so much so did Kyuubi decide to help the kid seeing him as an interesting container. Thus bore fruit to kyuubi training Naruto, in how to fight as the young child was already well diversed in reading and writing since he had to do that by himself. Hell Naruto would have been labeled a damned genius if not for the treatment he suffers everyday of his life.

Which was why for the last two years from the age of 3 when the child met the fox did the giant bijuu start training Naruto in combat prowess. Teaching the child how to fight and protect himself proved to be something the giant kitsune took great pride in doing. For the child soaked up any and all things it taught him; no matter what it was from how to fight and how to _kill_ which he did so fluently it was like he's done it all his life.

The bijuu had even taught some basic jutsu's to help Naruto; seeing as its been alive for so long it's picked up a few human tricks here and there not much but enough to aid its container. Thus Naruto learned quickly enough the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _and the _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ the two jutsus was all naruto needed. He used them to the greatest degree in what training he could get. Of course he kept his knowledge in both jutsu's and training with the Kyuubi a complete secret.

It came the point where the great bijuu started to respect Naruto further and further when it saw how much Naruto did to get stronger. No longer being a weak pathetic child but a true fighter that did not bow to _anyone_. Strangely it was an endearing prospect the child had for the kitsune's respect for the mortal kept growing all the more. It came to a point the great demonic bijuu decided to show its _true_ form to the child.

Which was in the form of a _woman_ with a body of a Goddess; her milky porcelain skin that which just glowed in the dim light of his mindscape, her silky long dark orange hair was like the softest of silk you could ever feel. Her dark orange eyes seemed to be two setting suns which seemed to glisten like two gems. Her orange kitsune white tipped ears and nine flowing tails just made her all the more enticing.

Hell her burnt orange colored kimono with flower designs made her all the more appealing in Naruto's eyes even if he didn't voice it. The woman he knew for a while now looked like she was 20 or 21 with such young captivating beauty.

Though this being her true form she had expected at least some reaction out of him yet to her surprise he didn't react the way he thought he would. Instead of become a sputtering blushing idiot like many others would be all naruto did was quirk an eyebrow before speaking an honest comment.

With only a simple _'Beautiful'_ that was such a heartfelt answer which was aimed at her that resulted in her going wide eyed as well as her cheeks flaring up. That in itself solidified her relation to naruto seeing as he was much more then what any mortal could ever be. From that day forward after telling naruto what her true name was that being _Hikari Kitsune Yoko_ this leader to naruto calling her _Yoko-chan_ seeing as she was the only one to truly help him thus he cared for her.

What he didn't see when he called her that though was the rosy pink hue on her cheeks which only got stronger and more darker each time he called her that.

That was the overall type of life this 5 year old Naruto had, he looked to be an emotionally broken defenseless child on the outside while on the inside he was being trained to be there _worst_ nightmare. They as in Konohagakure as a whole thought he was a defenseless child that had submitted to them completely seeing as they were the _betters_ of demon scum such as he was what there words were.

How pathetic they all are...

What they all nor even Yoko herself knew was that tonight, on this very night naruto's life would forever change his and the course of the Elemental Nations forever. On this day, his beating won't go unseen and not un-justified. For soon, naruto will reawaken something _ancient_, something _both divine _yet **terrifying** at the same time, something that will forever change naruto's life and for the _better_.

''We have you now demon!'' shouted one of the many enraged civilians and shinobi as they cornered the emotionless naruto in the deep forestry of Konohagakure. They mob had no idea they had chased the spiky blond out of the villages walls and far into the deep darkness in the forests of Hi no Kuni. All they cared about was killing this _monster_ right here and now!

Naruto just gazed at them with his empty cold azure eyes which were completely out of the ordinary for a child his age. He stood there even as they began there attacks upon him, he neither cared for there blatant tries to kill him either by slitting his throat, stabbing his heart, puncturing his lung or breaking his frail bones. Every injury was always healed by both Yoko and or of his own regenerative healing abilities which were still a mystery to both him and Yoko.

Hell he's grown to the pain from even the lethal blows to his body that they only felt like a bug bite then anything. Adapting from the numerous attacks on him made his pain tolerance all the stronger that not once would he scream or grunt in pain.

You may ask why Naruto hadn't attacked them early on showing he would rebel against those that oppress him well it is simple if he did so naruto knew for sure Hiruzen would be pressured by the Council and by his own thoughts on the matter that he was being controlled by the Kyuubi he would have a Yamanaka seal all his memories of all the abuse he's suffered before the next day offering him a small apology before going out to ramen.

Yeah right he wouldn't let that happen...

Only this time when Naruto felt himself be lifted up and slammed into a tree before his shirt was lifted up did he see a lightning coated hand heading straight for _that_ seal did his eyes slightly widen. Glancing up did he see _that_ man, the one in the standard anbu uniform only with the _inu_ dog mask with his spiky silver hair going all up in one direction.

Sneering behind his mask, the inu masked anbu charged his raiton element through his hand as he glared through his mask as the silent child. ''Any last words _Demon Brat?_'' he said in utter spite and hate for the monster in front of him. Naruto just eyed him with a cold look that seemed to intensify with how he was about to attack.

Naruto wouldn't speak but his eyes kept getting colder at what the man was about to do, he was about to stab him like he has so many other times with what he always calls the _**Raikiri**_ only this time he was about to attack the seal which held the person he cared for.

''Silent? Very well then Die Demonic Scum!'' and with that he plunged his hand to naruto's stomach. Only as Naruto eyed the raiton covered hand coming toward his stomach attempting to skewer him time itself seemed to slow as the hand came closer and closer with each passing second. That is until he heard Yoko's inner cry which made his eyes widen.

_**'Naruto-kun move out of the way hurry!'**_

Then as if Kami heard her time seemed to completely _stop_ as Naruto completely blacked out not knowing what was happening on the outside as he succumbed to the land of unconsciousness. All he saw the frozen mob and shinobi as the area was a bright _blue_ with everything and anyone stopped frozen in time.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Within Naruto's mindscape we could find said child standing with his head held down with his eyes closed as if he hadn't awakened yet. He was no longer near Yoko or the grassy fields he created for her, but instead he was somewhere else in his dinky mindscape. It was a dark chamber of sorts with the opposite sides of both light and darkness taking up two sides of the chamber. Water dripped ever so agonizingly slow ending with an annoying...

_Plip!_

That is until naruto started to open his eyes only to become slightly confused as to where he was. ''...This isn't Yoko-chan's part of my mind...what is this place...'' he uttered under his breath as his azure eyes seemed to scan the area around him and what he saw was completely _confusing_ to him. Because before his very eyes was a chamber that was literally _split_ with the opposite colors of both _black_ and _white_.

One a shade of pitch black with a tint of violet that held in an unending _madness_, a violent _insanity_ with an unbound _anger_. On this side of the room was paintings of a devilish being with long pointy elf like ears with black filled eyes tearing apart his enemies, ripping them apart piece by piece with his razor sharp claws. One where this being fires off attacks that took out whole _armies_ on monster's with glowing yellow metal heads. Or where he the being became a literal _giant_ and with a strength of a titan wiping out armies, cities and what seemed to be like _nests_ of these metal head creatures. Another thing was the demonic entity was able to plow through enemies taking damage that didn't even seem to faze it, like he was _invulnerable_ to any and all damage done to him whether it was physical or mental.

Naruto had admit it was interesting to see such a creature in so many pictures but why would these paintings be within _his_ mind?

He looked to the left only to see unlike the right this side was a complete _white_ so bright and divine with a tint of blue one would think it was Kami-sama herself's room. And like the right paintings littered the wall. This with the same elven looking creature only now he was glowing with a deep dark blue with a bright outline. His eyes were completely white unlike the demonic creatures being black. Outlining this creature was what looked to be a pair of _wings _that made it look like that of an angel or some kind of deity.

The paintings showed this divine looking creature doing things that seemed to be completely impossible like the demonic creature did only less violent. Like with but what seemed with a _clap_ time seemed to just _freeze_ and another showed the being able to stand in the middle of countless enemies jumping at him only to be blasted by from what seemed a dull blue _sphere_ all around the being. Another was shockingly enough the divine being _flying_ over mountains and cities. Strangely the last painting of this divine creature showed it handling some type of metalized weapon of some sort.

''This...all seems so familiar to me...but why?'' Naruto uttered his somewhat curious azure eyes betraying his normal impassive face. His eyes ran over the paintings from both the light and dark sides of the room. Some how he could feel as if he'd _been_ part of these battles and events yet not so much as well. His eyes flickered to the middle of the chamber where from what could be seen was a statue of some sort. Frowning he walked up to it while he thought.

_'Strange that wasn't ever here before...'_

As he came up to the statue from what naruto could surmise was the same elven creature from both paintings only he looked more _normal_ in appearance. He looked to see the man wearing some kind of _armor_ of sorts over his normal clothing. Strangely enough, this being had what appeared to be a _rat_ standing almost _proudly_ with a grin so wide it couldn't have been humanly possible on how wide it was.

_'What is kami-sama's name is that...ridiculous creature?'_

_''Hey! I am **not **ridiculous! I am the most devilishly handsome furry ottsel you will **ever** set your sights on!''_ screamed a childish and somewhat humorous voice. And looking where it came from all naruto could do was _blink_.

''Did...that statue just talk?'' only to his slight surprise did the stone _statue_ start to glow a bright white yet all naruto could do was watch on unflinching from the bright light. So when the light fully died off did Naruto see something that made even his cold stature crack a bit when he saw the _rat_ looking thing...

Wearing _pants?_

''Easy _Dax_, the kid doesn't even know who we are or what you are for that matter so cool your jets.'' said another voice that which shook naruto from his small stupor. He let his impassive face repair itself back. He slowly looked at the person the rat was standing on to see the elven looking creature now looking back at him, his long elf like pointy ears slanted back a bit with his golden hair with a green tint to it pulled back with it having a ruffled look at the end. Strangely the man had characteristics with his own; that being his eyes were the same shade as his own only the man's being more focused. His tan skin was the same tanned tone as his own maybe a bit more darker from being in the sun almost constantly; he had facial hair of a dark green goatee with yellow streaks with the same shade of eyebrows. The armor from early could now be seen as a flexible but also extremely durable chain-mail with it made of a special alloy of bronze. Two pair of Gauntlets and Grieves with a shoulder pauldron on his right shoulder finishing it up with a bronze chest plate over his chest.

Below this Naruto could identify the man wore a plain deep blue shirt with the sleeves torn off along with beige trousers with silver metal plated boots. He could see a strap across the man's right shoulder to his bottom left shoulder with a metal ring of sorts in the middle of this strap.

But what truly surprised the young Naruto was the elven man's eyes, for they were staring back at him with an analyzing manner same as his own if not more. That is before a grim expression came upon the elf-man's face his eyes somehow_ flickering_ as he somehow found what he was searching for.

And the frown showed that he did not like what he saw...

''Kid, I know you have questions as to who I or Daxter the guy you thought was a _rat_ are but rest assured you will know. Just let me explain first and no questions till then alright?'' he said to which naruto slightly frowned before giving a slight nod seeing as neither this man nor the pants wearing rat weren't hostile.

Jak seeing naruto accept let out a sigh before he began explaining, ''Well let me begin to say that my name is Jak or as my father called me _Mar_ and this here is my best friend Daxter and this is how our story began.''

With that Jak explained everything to naruto about his and daxters life and adventures during there time. The adventures they went on, the enemies he fought, saving the world countless times from insane enemies whether they be good or bad. About his adopted father Samos and his wife Keira. His time being transported through a time vortex into Haven City.

Then he explained his time in the city, being experimented on like a lab rat being exposed to the Dark Eco energies, he further explained in detail of what eco was, the living essence of the world they live in. The 3 different types of eco of green, dark and light and how they were used in each situation.

''The Eco used to be six but seeing as how blue, red, and yellow have been sealed off I will be telling you of the last three eco left and how they are used in each situation. **_Green Eco_**, heals you of your injuries and stamina as they can come off the those that you have killed. The next eco is the one that mutates and warps those that touches it, it is called the **_Dark Eco_**, which is corrosive in nature yet evil in all ways it is the most dangerous of the eco types. For it is what changed my once normal elven friend Daxter into what you see him now.'' he said gesturing to the clearly annoyed daxter who was tapping his paw on the imaginary wet floor with an irritated expression.

''Need I remind you of how I became like this in the first place? Hmm best friend buddy ole pale of mine jak!'' he shouted which said elven man looked away innocently. Now if naruto was any less then what he was now he would have laughed at such a scene.

But no...

''Anyway the last Eco is the rarest of them all, and that is called **_Light Eco_**, not much is known about it. Though when I had light eco pumped into me it resulted in me gaining some powers from that.''he said which naruto just nodded at. Seeing this jak continued on with his story,

''Anyway that's the three eco's and soon enough I was pumped full of the dark eco resulting in myself gaining an alter side, a transformation if you will which is what I became from what you saw on the right side of the room.'' he said pointing at the demonic creature paintings. Naruto taking this all in stride gave a nod to where jak continued as Daxter to the annoyance of Naruto was seated comfortably on his shoulder.

''Later on I along with dax ventured forth into Haven city...'' to where he continued on with his life long tale. Him fighting for a rebel force called _The Underground _against the Leader of Haven City named Baron Praxis. How he made allies and enemies altogether, gained some sweet _babies_ as he liked to call them which were guns that could morph with his first gun. He also spoke of how he met back up with his father-figure Samos and Keira later on. He further elaborated how he had protected the young Mar future Founder of Haven City from the Krimzon Guards of the Baron and had the little kid safely teleported to his old world as he fought and killed the leader of the Metal head army and Race.

''But that's not all for afterwards a few months maybe I was in for a rude wake up call even despite saving Haven City...I was banished from the city...because of my past of being pumped with dark eco thus labeling me an _abomination...'' _with that jak continued the listening Naruto of his tale of being thrown out from the city. By Count Veger the Head Council of the Governmental Ruling of Haven City. Afterwards he detailed how he was saved by the wastelander's, and by there King of Wasteland City, Damas. How he was put to work to gain his lodgings from the unforgiving desert, his adventures as a Wastelander with his old friend Sig and of how he was pulled back into another war only with outer-space dark precursors.

''Then I learned my father was Damas, former king of Haven City and greatest King of Wasteland City has ever known. He was killed though by a Dark precursor battle tank; its eco bullet blew his vehicle up and flipped it landing on the lower side of his body. He died...telling me that my younger self...was his son...named _Mar_.'' and further he explained of how he ended up chasing Veger in a blinding rage. His meeting of the Legendary creators the precursors who were in fact Ottsel's like his friend daxter was. He explained of how he and dax was sent up into the Dark Precursor ship and of his battle against the Cyborg Erol who had initiated the attack upon his planet and made the deal with the corrupted precursors out of petty revenge.

''Then finally, after defeating Erol and destroying the Dark Precursors I was given a break from always being the Hero and saving the world. Sometimes I always found myself in those situations where I never wanted to be in.'' he muttered while letting out a small sigh. That is before daxter jumped from where he was that being naruto's shoulder before landing infront of Jak.

''Ah come on now buddy, sure we may have been pulled into a lot those weird adventures but being the hero had its _just_ rewards...remember?~~~''to which jak just glared at his best friend. That is before naruto gained there attention when he spoke.

''I see, then if your story is all true, then what does this all have you doing in my head or the fact as to why your world sounds so different to my own?'' he spoke with his usual monotone voice which Jak just looked down as did Daxter not from just the tone in his voice but of why _exactly_ there worlds were so different.

''Ah...well first is that why your world is different from ours is and that's because while your world is indeed my own only changed drastically it is still our world. You see back in our time the planet's Eco was running out and which caused natural disasters all over the planet and with the precursors gone to fix the worlds the Dark precursors corrupted there was no none there to stop these happenings. So in that result we had Haven City completely shut down from taking in Eco to help slow down the Eco usage but that wasn't enough and in result.'' he trailed off only for Naruto to finish impassively.

''The Great Apocalypse?'' he said, remembering of this event foretold even before the Mythical Rikudou Sennin's era of how the world was pushed into a raging apocalyptic event which shook the entire planet and almost brought the human race to extinction.

Jak just gave a solemn nod as did the droopy eared Daxter, that is before jak's saddened expression became somewhat happy. ''Yes but, at the last second the precursor's came back and seeing the planet about to die they ushered themselves in and thus restored the natural order. During that time though most of us had died off with only a few of us left behind. That being me, Daxter, my wife keira and my friends. Now how you come into play with all this comes next for you see, me and my beautiful wife keira had our very first child. A child that would carry on my legacy...until my blood awakened from within them. Yet so far none have ever done so...until now...'' he said gazing at the slightly wide eyed naruto.

''You mean...I'm...'' to where Jak just gave a solemn nod before he hung his head before clenching his fist as Daxter just jumped up on jak's shoulder before laying his head down.

''Yes that's correct you Uzumaki Naruto are my descendant, possibly my great-great-great Grandson but, your blood has been dwindled and me locked up within you forced me to see your whole life. And what I saw makes me beg to question whether or not those Precursors are Sane any longer, hell I wouldn't blame you if you went medieval on all those assholes...'' spoke the angry jak dark purple eco showing its effects as his Dark Jak showed its small effects.

Naruto just shook his head, ''It is of no importance, let them wallow in there grief and hate for it will soon tear them apart from the inside out. What I want to know is what is gonna happen now?'' he said genuinely confused on what was gonna happen. Jak seemed to ponder this as did daxter in a weird similar manner before both got the _eureka_ expression in unison.

''Easy, since you are my last descendant, and a part of my soul is fused with yours I will be fusing with you thus granting you all the information I have from my world. Right now, your body is in my control and thus I am taking it away from that _damned_ village known as Konoha and to a place I know is still standing. That being my lab I had built during the Great Apocalypse. In there you will have everything you my Descendant will need to know on how to fight like I-no...like a Member of The House of Mar fought. I'll be fusing with you thus me and Daxter can finally go to our loved ones, that is if you will agree?'' he said to which naruto closed his eyes in thought.

_'This is a surprising development, I'm the Descendant of a Man that was the very Creator's Warrior and the Planet's protector? Yet I find it ironic that I at one point couldn't have cared less if the world burned before me...'_

Snapping open his eyes Naruto looked up to Jak he spoke, ''Very well...Jak, I will accept your offer besides I think I'll find it will be...interesting...'' he said with a small smirk un-fit for a child his age. Jak was unfazed as he let out an identical smirk of his own spread before he held out his hand as the energies from him swirled from the light and dark eco.

''Very well then, Grasp my hand Uzumaki Naruto and become what you were meant to be and that is The last living member of the House of Mar and my own descendant; grasp my hand and be changed forever, go out there and rock this bloody changed world to its very core. Become a legend and surpass even me, become something that makes even those ottsel goofs tremble! Become my living legacy Uzumaki Naruto **_Mar_**!'' and which naruto nodded before grasping the man's hand.

Then Naruto's world blacked out with him only seeing from the immense_ pain_ from having so much information and the past life of Jak pumped through his mind both Jak and Daxter smiling at him as they both vanished in particles of light. That is before his eyes closed succumbing to the pain even he hasn't felt before.

He faintly heard the whisper disembodied voice of Jak echo as he passed out...

_'Become strong my Descendant...become something that will make even those Ottsel goofs quake in there robes and those new deities tremble beneath your might...become the true **Mar**...'_

He was none the wiser of the changes happening to his outside body...

**Mindscape-Yoko's Side**

Yoko was practically on the fritz ever since Naruto blacked out she neither could see what was happening on the outside nor find naruto anywhere in his mind. He never once could be found unless he wanted to be found sure, but this worried her for he hadn't shown up for almost an hour.

Hell she couldn't even feel his chakra signature and that worried her all the more fearing for whatever happened to _her_ little Naruto-kun. She may not admit it but the little Uzumaki grew on her more then she ever thought possible, his ever unbreakable will to live and rare charisma that which would be strange on any 5 year old just struck her. It captured her in a way, there was always something about Naruto that even she didn't know about and...

It strangely _excited_ her in a way...

Naruto may be the coldest person she has ever met in her entire life, a 5 year old boy that has dealt with a thousand of lifetimes of pain and suffering only to get back up and stronger then ever before but, she still felt something for him. Honestly Yoko had no idea how different Naruto was to everyone else even to her for he was just a mystery that which she couldn't solve. His cold indifference to everything around him even with only her able to see his less cold side. And that side alone made even her a bijuu that's lived for as long as she has become so attached too. All Yoko could say was that her container was a very interesting being that which she can possibly get to know _a lot_ more in the future.

Sighing Yoko looked up at the imaginary baby blue sky with worried crimson eyes, _'Oh Naru-kun...where are you...'_

And as if a higher level of power answered her thoughts a bright flash erupted slightly blinding Yoko to where she had to close her eyes from the bright light. That is as the light died down did Yoko feel something fall at her side as she layed on the grassy ground of Naruto's mind. As the light died down though did the bijuu quickly open her eyes to see what had happened.

Thus when she looked to her right at what fell did she let out a gasp...

''O-oh...my...kami...w-what happened to you...Naruto-kun?'' she questioned with wide eyes filled with bewilderment at what she was looking at. And what she was looking at was a changed Naruto...

An _extremely_ changed naruto yet the same Naruto she always knew; for laying beside her was Naruto unconscious but, now his physical changes could be shown and by kami what _changes_ they were. For before Yoko's eyes was a now taller Naruto from his short stature of 3'8 to him growing to 4'5 making him look older then 5 years maybe around the age of 8 to 9. His tanned skin seemed to have got a bit darker to almost a bronze, the next change was that of Naruto's hair. It was still a striking golden only now it was much longer then before seeing as it fell below his neckline giving his a small golden spiky mane only at the roots of his hair could Yoko see a green tint to it.

The one thing that _truly_ caught her attention though was Naruto's ears, for they were no longer human ears but more like _elf_ ears. Pointy and long like the stories, only his due to his age were just a foot long and were starting to slant back.

She idly noted the change in his clothing, which looking back at it now due to his increase in size his old ones would have ripped apart. Thus now seeing it, Naruto wore a black muscle shirt as well as black trouser's. Though around his feet were a pair of boots she also saw the three piece dark brown leather strap with a metal ring in the middle of said strap cover naruto's upper right shoulder and bottom left shoulder. The third strap went up from his left ribcage to his back joining the other last two straps.

Yoko absentmindedly laid back down as she touched Naruto's new ear's finding them somehow the most interesting thing she ever saw. She placed a hand on his cheek before smiling at his new change before she too closed her eyes while pulling Naruto's unconscious body to hers, wrapping her arms around him. Letting her tails come out did she encircle them both as she let out a sigh.

''Now...to wait and see why you've become the way you are...I'll wait for you to tell me this time...till then have a good sleep Naru-kun...'' with that Yoko kissed his forehead before she too closed her eyes. She never did see Naruto's eyes slightly open which gazed at her angelic features. His now concentrated, sharper azure orbs stared at her before a more _warm_ look came into those cold glacier's that which would make anyone else fall to there knee's.

_'I will...very soon Yoko-chan...very soon...'_

With that Naruto closed his eyes again before letting Yoko pull him closer into her feeling himself in between her bountiful mounds did he let sleep take over him; his eyes slowly closed as his body rested against Yoko's own both basking in the warmth of the other.

Though none never saw the white and black aura outlining Naruto link with Yoko to where it swirled to her left side collarbone before it made a Yin/Yang symbol with the Kanji for _Mar_ before the mark completely vanished.

The both of them never saw the _Shikki Fuin_ started to slowly erode from a mix of white and black flames...

**Outside World-Kaze no Kuni**

Flying high in the sky was a bright glowing Naruto, only his body being possessed by the leftover spirit of jak which used the powers naruto now had to get to the hidden lab. The glowing white eyed naruto flew over the desolate desert land of Kaze no Kuni which was the last remnant of the Wasteland of jak's time.

The possessed naruto back in Hi no Kuni upon awakening had long ago killed the mob that had attacked him as well as crippling the one with the Inu mask. That is before he flew off with none the wiser of what had happened.

As naruto's possessed body flew way past Sunagakure, did its head snap in a direction before it suddenly shot off like a white missile toward its destination deeper and deeper into the desolate lands of Kaze no Kuni. His trail left behind a streak of pure white high in the sky to where people that saw him mistook him for a shooting star.

If only they knew what it truly was...

**Kaze no Kuni-Underground Cavern**

As the glowing Naruto landed in the entrance of its location, it saw the sands of time truly got to it for blocking the entrance was giant dune of sand and rock which the possessed naruto channeled energy into his hand making it form into a white blade before he swung it forward.

Nothing happened for a few seconds that is before the sand dune fell completely in _half_ as did the giant boulder like a hot knife does through butter. Then upon flying in, did Naruto/Jak go deeper and deeper into the cavern even as the entrance upon recognizing the familiar energy source light up before said entrance closed up.

A few minutes later, Naruto/Jak appeared in front of a giant metal door of sorts which was all that was out of the ordinary, for it was about 20 feet in length and 20 feet in width. Upon pressing a few buttons did the doors start to open after so very long; the dragging of the giant metal behemoth of a gate open as it echoed within the deep cavern did Naruto/Jak walk in with the door closing back.

With the last of jak's spirit it using Naruto's body as a medium kept going forward bypassing many metal doors and security turret guns did he go to the Main Computer room.

Which upon reaching the room did naruto's possessed body promptly fall forward hitting the floor as the last of Jak's spirit left his body thus returning to the world of the afterlife with a smile.

_'Good luck kit, that's all I can do for you now...'_

And with that Jak was completely gone from the world leaving behind a legacy that he knew will change the world for better or for worse it all depended on his descendant. All he would do now is watch from above and watch him grow into the man he knew he'd become.

**1 Hour Later-Main Computer Room**

On the cold metal floor of the Main Computer room, we could find Naruto's changed body lying where it fell only something was different. As he laid there something could be seen and that was what looked to be something _fluffy_ at his side. That fluffy thing now that it could be seen was infact the _nine fluffy_ kitsune tails that were attached to one Hikari Kitsune Yoko her face set in a peaceful expression as ever making her look all the more serene.

That is until naruto started to slowly stir, he felt the coldness of the floor he was on yet the familiar scent and body pressed against his own; when he tried to open his eyes did he only close them due some intense light of said room. He let the influx of memories of jak flow and settle which slowly started to settle within his mind thus making him sort it out.

He opened his eyes once more only to see the sleeping beautiful face of the Goddess-like woman in front of him, right there he knew exactly who it was yet he was curious as to how she was _out_ of the seal. He idly let his hand cup her cheek with his thumb running over her whisker marks thus making her purr before leaning more into his small hand. He then slowly got out of her arms before laying them down gently as to not wake her. Then looking around once more did he feel the memories come back.

_'I see...this place must be Jak-ossan's laboratory...'_ he mentally thought as he gazed around him of the cold metal walls of said room. He recognized everything due to Jak's memories to every last detail he could see how it was made and how it worked and he would be fooling himself if he wasn't interested.

He walked around looking at the many mechanical devices each of which were all the more interesting the the last. His fingers skimmed over the many papers laying on the desk of the Main Computer. He could while walking feel the change in his body and already knew what happened to him. Due to Jak's memories he viewed his change and while he found it strange he also found it...

_Fitting_ for he felt more relaxed like he was _truly_ himself in a way...

He didn't know why but he felt more loose in this body like he could do _so_ much more then he ever could before, he could feel every bone in his bone more dense yet more flexible for combat. He felt his strength and speed somehow _jumped_ in this body he could just _feel_ it for some reason.

But he could feel _something_ else deep within him, two energies that seemed to be _connecting_ in a way. He couldn't really describe it but one of these energies feels like pure raw _evil intent_ added with a bloodlust insanity of a demon.

Yet the one felt like that of the purest form of energy, like the very _essence_ of kami herself filled this energy. It was so _divine_ it balanced out the other demonic energy; it was a weird feeling to where Naruto idly let both energies pull themselves outward briefly to where he saw both his arms glowing. The right one was outlined with a black twisted blackness which seemed morph like some type of goo as it gave off an aura_ Death_ and _Destruction_ with violet static electricity.

As the _other_ hand his left one to be exact was outlined in shade of complete white, it was unlike the black for it was shifting like a fiery white _aura_ like flames. It gave off a divine glow as the tint of blue could be seen from within as could a streak of gold. The white fiery aura gave off unlike the black a feeling of complete _Protection_ and utter _Divine_ power that which not even kami herself could begin to comprehend.

Both powers gave of such aura's yet an _ancient_ feel that no deity could hope to understand. That much naruto could tell, this power was far _far _older then anything this planet has ever known. He eased the control over the two powers as he replayed jak's memories of these two powers.

_**''The Dark Eco, it is what changed me into a rampaging anger emotional beast which only comes out when I've reached my boiling point. This demonic form gave me abilities that which were so powerful...so terrifying it is why I was brandished as Monster or an Abomination. The power to turn into a giant at will or survive near fatal injuries and come out with not even a scratch. Or attacks that could wipe out armies...yeah this form gave me extremely powerful abilities yet with me not able to control it...it showed it's faults. For I go into a blind rage, my anger consumes me and makes me attack both enemy and innocent no matter what was in my way...''**_

Naruto frowned as he clenched his dark outlined hand as he felt its effects trying to warp him yet he all but _crushed_ any attempt at trying to do so. He could feel what Jak said try and take effect and he would _not_ let it control him.

_'I will control this power...'_

He looked to his left and let the memories jak play out as he willed the white aura to shift like a uncontrollable fire.

_**''Light Eco, this power I gained when I went into the forgotten temple in the Wasteland, this power gave me the abilities of the divine some would say. I never really believed nor cared about it all I knew is that this power balanced out my dark Eco, and it gave me some useful abilities that saved my ass a few times. Like abling to slow down time and with enough concentration stop time itself. Able to heal from wounds that would be completely fatal or able to cast a barrier around myself blocking any and all attacks. Hell even the ability to actually fly surprised even myself but I sure as hell loved every minute of it.''**_

Naruto clenched his left hand as well feeling the soothing effects which suddenly balanced out the dark eco right there feeling himself cleansed of its taint leaving behind its power.

_'...I'll control this power...I will not let it control me...'_

''Mmmm~ Naru-kun~' was the sound that shook naruto of his thoughts the outlining of both hands vanished from further testing. He glanced at where the voice came from to see the stirring awake Yoko to see her start to open her eyes. With that he made his way over to her before kneeling at her side. Giving her a tap to her forehead did he see her face scrunch up before her eyes started to open.

And once again he felt himself be slightly captivated by her eyes, he couldn't help himself really they just caught him entirely every time he looked at her. Her dark orange gems seemed to shine with mischief fitting of her demonic race yet compassion and _something_ else that his young mind couldn't identify no matter how smart he was.

''I see your awake Yoko-chan...'' his voice making said kitsune snap at her head to him only for her eyes to widen. Then in a orange blur she could be found at Naruto's side hugging his form with her tails firmly wrapped around them both.

''Naru-kun!'' her bright and cheerful voice that she spoke only with him. He just pat her head idly scratching her ear's thus eliciting a purr from said kitsune; he could feel her tails swishing back and forth in a excited manner yet there are times when they are calm and flow with a grace of her stature should have yet had the hidden feeling with but a _flick_ of one of her tails a mountain would be leveled.

''Glad to see you as well Yoko-chan but you _do_ know your out of the seal...right?'' he said gesturing to everything around him showing it was not his mindscape any longer but instead of the outside world.

Expectantly enough Yoko went wide eyed upon seeing herself no longer within Naruto's mindscape. She looked around seeing she was truly no longer there but in the real world; now while it confused the both of them and Yoko felt she needed to investigate this she would need to do that later because right now she was just overcome with such _joy_ it practically burst froth from her.

This resulted in her glomping Naruto for all he was worth...

''Oh my kami Naruto-kun! I'm here in the real world! Oh Kami thank you thank you!'' she practically _gushed_ as she buried naruto's head further and further into her bountiful DD-cup bust. Good thing naruto was so far buried in her bust for Yoko couldn't see the small reddening of his cheeks start growing darker by the second.

''Mffggh...'' his muffled reply made her blink before grinning seeing she had practically mushed his face in her wonderful valley. Quickly she let go of him before she started to hug him tightly as she was so overjoyed to be out of that mindscape. While she liked in there at times she loved it all the more to be there in the real world _with_ Naruto the one of her growing affections.

''I know your happy Yoko-chan and so am I but I think we need to figure out exactly why your out of the seal...'' naruto said blankly as he was practically spun around in Yoko's arms. Said bijuu stopped abruptly before speaking, ''Ah who cares at the moment! I just wanna enjoy this moment right now~'' and right then all Naruto could do was be Hikari's teddy bear as she swung him around and around.

Joy...

**5 Minutes Later**

''So, your saying this power of yours which came from a man named jak who was your Ancestor not only saved you by taking over your boy, killed the mob and took us to this place but also the one who changed you into what you look like now but was the one who's power transferred to you and this power is what released me from the seal. Is this what your telling me here naruto-kun?'' spoke Yoko who was now calmed from her joyful episode and was now seen sitting with Naruto at a table within the Main Computer room.

She was explained of what happened to him and everything dealing with Jak and Daxter; now as a bijuu that's lived through the ages as she has she's seen a lot of things. Strange occurrences and such she has definitely seen, being the one who holds the most power of the juubi and its memories she's seen things that could rattle the very fabric of reality.

But this...this she just couldn't comprehend, her container wielding two powers that defied a seal powered by _the_ Shinigami the very deity of Death itself! For such a power to exist was both unfathomable and completely terrifying for even herself! A power that defies the will of the very deities she and every other bijuu and mortal have come to know for so long as the ultimate power source of creation.

But here and now before her very eyes was her container the one who inherited this power who was already starting to try and control it made her reel in a understandable shock. A being of her stature of such ungodly power she was but against deities she knew not to ever even try. The only being to even try such a thing was the Rikudō Sennin himself and he ended being the first container of the deities creation and now dead due to such an act.

Yet here she see's Naruto,_ her beloved_ ex-container still alive after such an act of going against a seal enacted and power by the shinigami. This just proved to her all the more her ex-container was more then he appeared to be, especially with everything she's been told about by him.

Honestly all Yoko could do as she sat there staring at her ex-container who was now experimenting with the powers of Dark and Light Eco did she just utter one word that encompassed her thoughts on the whole matter involving Naruto. The Naruto she now knows is truly not part of this world's mortal realm with such a heritage as his.

''Wow...''

Was all she could say...

Naruto seemed to hear this to where he stopped testing his small control over Dark and Light eco, glancing toward her did he speak. ''I see your coming to realization of how deep this is; good then we can discuss on what we will be doing now.'' he said thus making her pop up at attention. That was another thing ever since naruto undergone this change and fusion with jak he seemed to let out an a air of a leader of sorts.

_'No he's always had that aura of commandance its just now finally come out under all of this...but that isn't the true reason why I still follow him...'_ was her thoughts on that matter which made her gain a rosey pink hue to her cheeks.

Good thing Naruto never saw it...

''What do you mean naru-kun?'' her question made him glance her way before walking up to her which resulted in him staring at her with those azure concentrated eyes that seemed to pierce her very immortal soul. Before his eyes captivated her very being, how sharp they were as if they were the sharpest swords that could cut though the sky itself. But now his eyes after his change were all the more stronger and defined then ever before.

''I mean for the future, from everything you've told me about Konoha and about the night of the sealing and of my birth. I can see this world is gonna go into chaos very soon and we need to be prepared. There's many things in the Elemental nation's that need's to be fixed from the results of war. I am not saying we are helping the people we will be repairing the damage done by the last three wars. Plus from what you've told me there was more that happened on my birth then what was seen so we will be looking into that.'' he said before walking to the metal door which slid open via his leaving.

Glancing over his shoulder did he speak, ''Now that I have this chance to make myself stronger I will not put it to waste my ancestor gave me this chance and I will _not_ throw it away. I will from now on train until I get stronger and stronger and keep training to prepare for the future. Yoko-chan we must prepare ourselves and the only way to do that is to take action rather then just sitting on our asses doing nothing. Now let's go from the knowledge from jak's memories I know this place like the back of my hand and we will be using its resources.'' he said before walking out thus making the shell shocked Yoko quickly follow him.

But inwardly she will still surprised at Naruto's words, he was acting a bit differently then he ever has before. She was sure naruto before this couldn't have cared less if the world burned down into a inferno of chaos and disorder and he wouldn't even blink at the carnage.

But now he was actually wanting to _help_ people if albeit it was to restore the Elemental nation's and bring it back from the results of the three wars it was still helping the people. She honestly could say she was shocked at his words and somehow wondered if his change affected his way of thinking.

Somehow sensing her thoughts naruto spoke as he walked through a underground channel of bi-passing doors. ''I know what your thinking and that of my change but let me clarify something Yoko-chan. I am neither doing this for the people nor am I doing it for a self-fulfillment deed. I am doing this to restore order to a chaotic land of bloodlust savages. In my eyes I see the sin's of humanity have drowned in this land and infested itself in the hearts of these power hungry men that leads these nations. Just like my Ancestor, I will _save_ this land from the corruption it suffers from.''

Yoko hearing this quirked an eyebrow not expecting this kind of answer from naruto who with such a young age gave such a informational answer. It only proved more and more naruto was by no means a normal mortal or even a mortal at that anymore due to what he is now.

''From what I know the origin of where Jak and by extension myself come from was _The House of Mar_ an ancient dynasty that which led the long forgotten Haven City. I may not lead and probably never will but I will honor this and restore order for such a land as the Elemental Nations. Through the family line Mar the warrior of the precursors founded Haven City and was chosen to protect the Universe same as my Ancestor Jak. I am not saying I will do such a thing for I am training and fighting for is what I have left in this world.'' his explanation further interesting Yoko.

Especially for what he said he would be fighting for...

''I see...and if I may ask you naru-kun would you be doing this all for?'' she said only for her question to be answered when naruto simply swerved around to face her the expression on his face unreadable as ever.

''You ask such an obvious question? Simple I'll be fighting for _you_ Yoko-chan and for those that fight alongside us. Come hell or high water I will be fighting for a world that which my ancestor's had created before. A place that which every being can live without persecution and discrimination and fix the mistake those foolish kage's and the Rikudou Sennin has created.'' his answer made her blush all the brighter yet her mouth went agape at what he said. He'd fight against all the Shinobi Villages? The major powers of the Elemental Nations. Slowly her face gained a smile so wide it would have split her face.

Walking up to him did she wrap her arms around him before nuzzling into his shoulder while giving her own response. ''And I will be with you every step of the way naru-kun don't ever forget that...''her heartfelt answer made him allow a brief smile as he rubbed her back while thinking on the future he would have.

_'A world free from all of it...I shall do this no matter how difficult it will be I will fix this broken land that has been savaged by these Shinobi. I will **not** be the Leader, I will **not** be their Master and I will **not** be a Monster. I shall be the one to restore a broken land that has been the Deities play thing for so long. Those **gods** as they call themselves have used the Elemental Nation's for far too long...and they will not stop me from this...no mortal, no deity and no damned being in existence will stop me...this I **swear**'_ and for only a brief instant Naruto's flashed a black and white before vanishing.

Oh how the Elemental Nation's and the realm of the Deities will be shaken by Naruto's proclamation...

**12 Year's Later**

It's been a long 12 Year's since the life changing events with Naruto and Yoko, and in that time alone Naruto and Yoko quickly got used to the change and soon found themselves going on normally. Only now that they've been living in this underground channel of Naruto's Ancestor to the point it's there home. Over the year's the two have used it as a underground compound for there needs.

For example at the beginning of it all Naruto quickly used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to get to know everything about this compound, it's technologies everything there was to know about jak's era way of living. He alongside Yoko quickly realized how advanced in technology the people back in those days were then they are now I mean flying hovercraft's and land made vehicles with there own interfaced weapon system?

How advanced can you get?...

With that to naruto's surprise did they come upon these Land vehicles of the Wastelander's something jak personally kept guarded for safe keeping. Each one primed and ready to go but naruto wanted to know more thus he took to a month or two dismantling and rebuilding these vehicles by scratch while having clones read further on the engineering process and creation of these vehicles.

Not only that but, naruto in this long 12 year's took his training all the more seriously not only when he had Yoko training him to the ground he also further advanced his theoretical knowledge on the minor and major things of the shinobi way. He may be fighting against them but to truly know your enemy you must know there way of fighting.

Thus killing was by no means a problem for him that can be assured...

Of course Naruto didn't wanna learn any jutsu's oh no he kept to his physical and mental capabilities. Having Yoko cast genjutsu upon genjutsu on you to work your mind till it was immune to any and all genjutsu's helped him be prepared for such an event. But when it came to his physical training did Naruto exceed far beyond what Yoko could ever begin to describe.

His speed in training was unfathomably _fast_, somehow in jak's underground channel there was a machine that which affected gravity itself called the _Gravity Chamber_ which was used to further increase your strength and speed. Which naruto took in stride staying in there most of the time; whether it was from training in hand-to-hand combat or in using a weapon he stayed in there increasing the gravity all the more.

It came to the point where Naruto now in these 12 year's with his body advancing further and further to a point that it scared Yoko for he was now training in a gravity set for 10,000x gravity which is impossible for any human or even demon for that matter. The pressure would have tore at any normal human's body, rupturing there organs and crushing there bones to dust. There bodies would have become a bloody smear on the floor from just standing there for even a second.

But Naruto, he did it and trained in it day by day, somehow Yoko theorized Naruto's body due to everything he's suffered he grew immune to the pain and plus his body structure was completely different from any human or demon. His bones were denser and stronger then anything she's ever seen, his muscles only tore and regrew each time he trained only in a inhuman pace. His muscle mass tore and grew at a pace that was impossible to understand yet Naruto himself could only comment it that it may be because of the Dark Eco and Light Eco affecting his body thus making it stronger then ever before.

Yoko could only say in her spar's against Naruto throughout the year's was times that she truly saw how powerful and how much of a genius naruto was on the battlefield and during a fight. Thinking up strategies on the fly to weaken or kill your opponent or crippling them to finish them off with quickness and ease. Or the fact his speed and strength far outmatched her own after these 12 year's?

Yeah that sounds about right, especially with how naruto got stronger and faster each day made it all the more strange. Yet for Yoko who has been living a life of unrivaled power except against being put under control either by jutsu or an illusion she never felt herself be beaten before especially in a true fight.

So it was strangely understandable Yoko found it_ exciting_ that a being was finally able to fight and defeat her especially being Naruto her ex-container. She found it so fun to fight against him, the spar's which somehow never destroyed the training chamber were so enticing and invigorating she couldn't help herself but look forward to such spars during the day.

Though that isn't all for Naruto also became more in tuned with the lost technology of Jak's world. Especially things like the Computer's and Hologram messenger's but also the Vehicles and Weaponry. Of course he never used those weapons for he felt they shouldn't be touched but he did see there effectiveness and thus studied further and experimenting further until.

He created his own weapon which was something he made from both the _Morph Gun_ Jak used that had the Gun Mod's there own unique effects along with Sig a friend of jak's. This Sig had his own weapon called the _Gunstaff_. He took to using the effectiveness along with the gunstaff's creativity and made his own weapon of choice with his own personal touch seeing as he used a weapon himself.

That weapon being the **Tonbogiri **_(Dragonfly Cutting Spear)_ a weapon of choice he extremely liked to use for it felt _right_ in his hands. He couldn't explain it but, using this spear made him feel as if a piece of himself was re-attached in a way. That which he used with such ease and moved with it in such grace yet deadly precision some would say he used a spear all his life.

He, with this spear he had forged by a blacksmith by the name of Masazane Fujiwara during his travel in the Oni country side. Combined it with the effects of those gun mod's with the help of Fuinjutsu by both himself and Yoko did he intergrain the abilities of the Red, Yellow, Blue and Dark mod's into said spear thus making it into a _Morph Spear_ that had the same abilities of each gun mod with the same effectiveness as a _Gunstaff_.

Truly it was a work of art that Yoko had to comment was probably the most dangerous weapon in existence as far as she knew. She's seen the destruction and power the spear held especially used in naruto's hands,

But that wasn't all for Naruto also delved into the power's he was given by Jak and thus started to learn and control them. He wouldn't stop till he was able to master those power's and make sure they wouldn't control himself in the process. Due to this training Naruto became balanced in a way like he usually was only far more calmer then before. His cold impassiveness seemed to increase a bit but not overly so.

But to Yoko's irritation Naruto kept his training a secret so not even she knew what naruto was truly capable of when he went full out all for she knew though was when she asked him why all he did was quote her saying.

_'Yoko-hime, if I were to go all out you would question the very realm of reality of what we know not even I know the extent of this power but all I can tell you is that this power far surpasses that of even the **Juubi** and it allows me to stand up in the realm the God's themselves...that's all I can say...'_

And that was all she got out of him for she couldn't speak a word that day after hearing his response; she questioned herself as to if there was truly a power that outranked that of the juubi or even the deities. She truly was shaken up by his response but later on decided to just keep it down...

For now...

Overall though Yoko could only say Naruto became all the more powerful then ever before in these last 12 year's his ungodly jump in power and skill was simply shocking. No one could have predicted something like this to happen. Naruto to her knowledge grew more powerful each day for the sake of his own dream yet also grew all the more mysterious as well.

There was something else that has happened over these last 12 year's and that was the relationship between Naruto and Yoko. At first Yoko knew she had feelings for naruto and it being the first time she ever felt that way about someone made it all the harder for her. While Naruto at the beginning of it all knew he felt something for Yoko yet he didn't know what it was.

But due to him growing up he knew what it was and Yoko's feelings for him grew more and more; that is until they both expressed their feelings for one another in a albeit embarrassed way. Which resulted in a kiss that tied the two right there; a kiss that lasted for only a moment but to the two it was something that lasted for an eternity to the pair. That night the two stayed together all day and night never letting go of one another just enjoying the others presence.

To the surprise of Yoko though on that same night naruto did something that related to a demon and actually _marked_ her giving her a mate mark that which was combined with naruto's power giving birth to her mark on her left collarbone. That being the Yin/Yang Seal with the Kanji for Mar; a mark that signified both the House of Mar and that she was his and his alone.

That night she marked him as well seeing that she wanted to be mated to him fully and completely knowing she loved him and he loved her...

Though that is all but a small part of what's happened in the last 12 year's for the pair didn't just stay in this underground base all the time. They did get out for naruto to gain experience and the only way to do that was for him to travel the Nation's; he didn't take the vehicles for he wanted to do this all by foot seeing it being part of his training.

And what travel's the two did for they visited Sunagakure helping out a kid named Garra strengthening his Seal and also laying down a beating of Garra's father that was so bloody it made every shinobi within that very village back away in fear. This event gained garra's respect and albeit Garra's father as well seeing his own mistake in the matter.

It annoyed naruto though when he was called _Nii-chan_ by Temari the older sibling of the three seeing as she respected him the most for what he did. It didn't help the fact that day he looked physically older then all of them thus gaining such a title as a _'big brother'_.

Yoko sure did get a kick out of it that was for sure...

They visited other places but kept their identity secret as to not attract too much attention; they visited places like Amegakure where they fought and killed **Sanshōuo no Hanzō** _(Hanzo the Salamander)_ before a rebel force called the Akatsuki could due to the man attacking Naruto and Yoko.

Another place they went to was called Oni no Kuni where they helped a woman priestess called Miroku and the end _killed_ the un-killable demon called **Mōryō** thus saving Miroku from sacrificing herself for her daughter called Shion. This gained both Naruto and Yoko respect of the highest degree from the woman and of the people in the country. The Damiyo of said Country thanked them profusely for helping them Miroku and the Damiyo was told to keep there identities secret and they respected that.

Yet again though the little girl called Shion like Temari soon called Naruto _Nii-san_...

Yoko was laughing all the way back to Kaze no Kuni...

Another country they visited was Yuki no Kuni, this being where Naruto and Yoko were hired to protect the Damiyo of said land's daughter _Kazehana Koyuki_. It proved to be a good thing for soon a revolt uprising which was led by the brother of the there employer _Kazahana Sōsetsu's_ brother named _Kazahana Dotō_. The man tried to kill Sosetsu but due to Koyuki being in the same room as her father she and by extension her father was protected as Doto was defeated and killed as his army wiped out utterly off the face of the planet.

Yoko was practically rolling on the ground laughing her furry tailed ass off when Naruto was glomped by the child named Koyuki when the two were about to leave and had at the time didn't wanna let go.

Such was her childish behavior of not wanting her _Onii-chan_ and _Onee-san_ to leave...

These four places were all but a small piece of lands the two visited over the year's and somehow ended up helping said country taking out threats that at first didn't concern them. Liberating small countries from either a corrupted damiyo or an army of renegade bandits it didn't matter for soon doing these events did the pair gain a reputation that would soon be known by all of the Elemental Nation's a reputation that will put them as the next Superpower that goes against the title _Shinobi_.

Pretty soon the name they gained for helping the countries around the Elemental Nation's was one that was to be respected by all Leader's of the countries they've helped and the rest Damiyo's as well but also feared by the Shinobi due to how much Naruto and Yoko targeted shinobi in general.

For soon Naruto and Yoko became Mercenaries for Hire thus gaining them the name **Tsuki no hausu **_(The House of Mar)_. Or as their called individually **Gyakusatsu no joō Hikari Yōko** _(Massacre Queen Hikari Yoko)_ and Naruto be known as the feared **In'yō** **Senshi no kami **_(Yin and Yang Warrior God)_. The two will soon be known far and wide as the two that defied the governmental rule of Shinobi and be both feared by the majority of the shinobi populace and respected by many others.

If only everyone knew this was only the beginning of something bigger...something that will soon change the Elemental Nation's forever...

**End**

**Okay that's the prologue guy's and for god sake give me some room this was harder then it looked _. Anyway, some of you may have felt I rushed somethings and I'd like you to point them out in the reviews and I shall fix it in the next chapter. **

**I do not own the Gravity Chamber from Dbz cause if I did I'd be in there right now training for the apocalypse! XD**

**The link to Naruto's spear is on my profile as is Yoko-chan! Now about that before you starting asking why she's orange it's because we authors mistake the kyuubi to be crimson when in reality she is a giant ORANGE fox with her youkai being crimson. So I just wanted to point this out for you all!**

**ANYWAY...that's all for now and you guys can expect major pwnage of a certain Civil war in Kirigakure. Now I thank _Gallantmon228_ for this idea so props to you friend!**

**Now I think that's all so I'm gonna go guys gotta rest my eyes before they melt out of their respective sockets...**

**Ja'ne!**

**TDKN-is out!**


End file.
